The Story of Us
by XxDark SangoxX
Summary: Ino. She was a blond girl with sky blue eyes that can seem to see right through your vey soul. That's the only thing I remember about her.
1. Into the new world?

**Another random story**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

I don't remember when I met my best friend, nor can I recall the times we fought. It seems that girl I once knew had suddenly faded away from my life. I can only remember her first name, Ino. She was a blond girl with sky blue eyes that can seem to see right through your vey soul. That's the only thing I remember about her.

"Sakura, can you help arrange the photos here," Hinata spoke softly as she grabbed my hand, placing it over the mouse.

"Eh? Okay it's simple, just use the text wrap." I was just clicking away, copying and pasting pictures to other files, and adjusting them as Hinata scanned her eyes to where the pointer was moving to.

"It's done… anything else?" I sighed as I remembered that girl I used to call my best friend.

"No, not right now; I'll ask you later when I need help." She proceeded on fixing up the pictures.

'_She scares me sometimes…,'_ I thought.

I sighed feeling just a bit off for today. My buddy, Naruto, didn't show up to work for today; it was usually just the two of us working on the yearbook with Hinata. With Naruto not showing up it was only Hinata and I working on the remaining pages but it was a little awkward.

Hinata was a shy girl that rarely talked to anyone unless it was something important. I took notice that the two of us were talking constantly lately, not that I minded; it was nice. I mean, we lived together at the apartment now.

"Sakura, we have to tell these people that we're going to take their pictures tomorrow." The shy girl said as she gave me the papers with the list of people's name on it.

"So you're going to tell all of them or you want me to help you?" I asked as she looked at the pieces of paper that Hinata had written down the names on.

'_Knowing her she will make me tell Tenten about the pictures.' _I thought.

"You can tell Tenten about tomorrow and I'll tell the rest."

'_I knew it…' _I just shook my head and looked at the girl.

"Okay." I got up and left to the computer area that was in the next room.

'_I wonder why those two don't talk anymore. I remember the two use to talk and be together all the time. Man! Hinata will only talk to Tenten. Now the two don't talk anymore and now I'm rooming with Hinata, while Tenten is still looking for a roommate for the apartment. I think she hates me…'_

"Hey I just came to remind you that Hinata and my friend Temari are going to take your picture tomorrow." I said as I lean against the table waiting for the brown headed girl to respond.

'_Hmm… She's trying to look like Hinata. I remember when she didn't talk to Hinata, that she wore whatever clothing she had. Now she's trying to be a girl that cares about her looks.'_

"Okay sure." I here and I left to go back to the computer area to tell Hinata I reminded the other girl.

'_What did happen to those two girls?'_

Trying to avoid the thought about the two girls, I went back to the computers where Hinata was still trying to fix the pictures. I got to the area and pulled up a chair and just sat down next to the shy girl; seeing if she needed more help on the photos. I took her bag and looked at some of the photos we took and man we have a lot more to work on for this month.

"Saku, let's call it a day. We've been editing and working on these photos the whole day basically."

"Sure we can, but, tomorrow we will have to catch up on the work we lose today." I say as I gave her a confused glance as I got up, taking her bag and the camera that was next to me. I felt a bit weird about today.

"I'll be outside okay." I mumble out the words when I walk away from her. I went outside and waited for Hinata to come out from the office, but knowing her; she likes to take her time. I'll be outside for awhile… maybe longer. Why was I thinking about Ino so much? She's a distant memory in my mind now. Today I kept thinking about her, not able to focus on the Magazine. It must be something that Hinata and I did that reminded me about the girl. Still waiting, I took out my phone to see the text messages I received throughout the day. Scrolling through the message I saw one that was unfamiliar. Clicking on the message I read, "Hi Saku!"

'_Who's this…?'_ I try thinking on the people that might have a new number but I couldn't think of anyone.

"Okay Saku, let's get out of this place." Hinata was full of energy once she got outside. I just look back to see her and I proceed on, going to her car.

_Xxx In the Car xxX_

Hinata's favorite band is Paramore, so while we were going back to our apartment we were listening to their songs. Usually I have a calm, quiet ride back for the place, but, Hinata brought up a conversation.

"Hey Saku, did I tell we're going to have a new roommate?" I almost choke on my orange soda when I heard the word "roommate".

"No… you haven't told me that stupid!" I responded as I wipe the soda off my mouth.

"Sakura we're going to meet them once we get to our place." Hinata said right after she hit me. Sighing I turn the music up hoping it can ease my mind.

*Smack*

"What did I do now!" I yell sounding annoyed. She just gave me a smirk and focused on her driving.

"This is my car, remember that Saku." Not caring I just look out towards the window as she was driving.

Xxx At the Apartment xxX

My right hand is in my pocket and Hinata's bag on my left shoulder while I hold her camera on my left hand. It might look like she threw all her crap on me, but I'm the type that likes to help the other people out. We both walked into the apartment and I was worried, I try walking slow but, Hinata just pushes me forward telling me to walk a little faster.

"You always complain I walk too fast, so I'm walking slowly."I say, trying to defend myself as I slowly went back to walking slow.

"No Sakura, you're walking _too_ slowly. You're going to make our new roommate impatient." She grabs my arm dragging me to the hallway.

"Oh wow, so we have an impatient roommate; this is going to be hell Hinata." I said in a low-monotone voice. Looking up, I see a blond girl waiting at our door. She was wearing tight blue skinny jeans with a plain purple v-neck shirt. To finish it off, she had on some black TOMS. Since I was looking at her from the side, I wasn't able to see her face because her bangs were covering the right side of her face. As Hinata and I got closer to the girl I stop mid-way, realizing it can be her.

"Hey Hinata, did I come early?" The blonde girl questioned. I was just staring at her for awhile until she looked at me, but then quickly looked the other way.

"No you didn't come early… It was my roommate that took her sweet time." She pulled me towards the stranger and I was shy. Are faces were closer than how strangers were usually supposed to greet.

"Hi," was the only word I could manage to say to the girl. I didn't know what else to say, but if her name was the name that has been crossing my mind the whole day… it will be awkward.

"Hey I'm Ino, it's nice to meet you," the blonde girl grabbed my hand. wanting to have a hand-shake. I went along with her actions and shook her hand. The name was shocking and I was scared; not only did she resemble my best friend, but I could _really_ be her I'm facing right now.

* * *

**HMM... This story can be something. I should finish this off?**

**R&R?**


	2. Here I stand

**A/N: So this story continues. Enjoy this new chapter peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Great not only am I face to face to some girl that looks like my ex-best friend, but now I have to say something or this can be awkward.

"Hey I'm Sakura...um…you're the new roommate?" okay maybe that sounded mean or rude the way I said it to the girl. I took a step back wanting to get away from this place and go crawl into a rock. Of course life is not that simple, sadly, because I felt Hinata grab my shoulder. Trust me she really grabbed my shoulder with a good grip that hurt. I think I lost some of my skin right now.

"Sorry Ino if...um Sakura is acting rude. I mean this is the first time we have another roommate." She quickly gave a bow and began to grab her keys from her pant's pocket. I swear Hinata didn't let go of my shoulder because I can feel her nails deep inside me.

"Hinata you can let go of me now..." I said in a low voice.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hinata blushed and quickly opened the door.

I turn to have my attention at Ino who was waiting to go inside her new "home". Already I'm going to have issues here. We finally walk inside the place; I just flopped on the couch not caring if Ino was here or not.

"Well I'm guessing Sakura is sleeping on the couch now." The blond girl smirks at me. Wait what, me sleeping on the couch? I was here before this girl came.

"Hinata what is this girl saying?" pointing to the Cyclops. She didn't say anything for a moment and I started to feel annoyed.

"Um...Saku...since we don't have an extra bed for Ino...she was going to sleep on the couch."

"Or I can just sleep on Sakura's bed for the night if she doesn't mind" Ino winked, trying to be a "good girl". Damn that girl and her actions.

"Hell...no she...she is not sleeping in my bed." I still stayed at the couch knowing I'm not helping my case.

I just see Hinata giving me a glare that reads 'Your dead'. I just got off the couch and fixed it as good as new, hoping that Ino was going to sleep there tonight.

*Smack*

"What the hell!" I shouted, another punch to the head came by Hinata.

Okay tonight is going to be something.

Xxx Night Night xxX

I was sitting on Hinata's bed meaning I'm going to sleep with Hinata tonight. This is going to be weird because I never slept with her. I just plan to be on the other side far,** FAR **away from her.

"Sakura which side are you going to sleep at?" she shouted outside the room. I never thought it was hard to choose a side.

I simply said "left".

Now Ino is taking my bed for tonight. Why does she have to sleep on my bed, just because I mess up the couch and not fixing it correctly?

I waited for Hinata to come into the room so we can call it a night. That doesn't seem to happen for awhile. I lay on the bed, closing my eyes hoping to relax now.

XSakura's Dream PhraseX

(Age 12)  
A shy timid girl came to approach Sakura, "Hey...I like your shirt."

Sakura just nodded not knowing what to say. They both smile back to one another. She started a conversation about what classes they had.

"Hey I have Iruka as my teacher too!" Ino said more cheerfully.

The more they talked the closer there bond grew. (To be continued)  
Xxx

"Sakura!"

...

"Sakura?"

I heard someone call me but I wanted to sleep more until I felt a punch on my shoulder.

"What the-" I stop mid sentence to see Hinata glaring at me.

"You're taking over the bed Saku" Hinata said, as she pushes me to the far left of the bed.

I move-over quickly so she can sleep on her side. I swear Ino is going to sleep on the couch tomorrow. I was finally getting comfy in the bed until, Ino came inside the room.

"Night Hinata and Sakura" the blonde spoke as she went to her (My) bed.

I couldn't help but notice the outfit she was wearing. Purple short shorts with a Hollister tank top. I couldn't take my eyes off the girl. Soon the lights were off leaving me to look at the darkness. I went to sleep, hoping that today was just a dream.

XxSakura's Dream continues...xX

(Age 14)

"Ino hurry up. You have to run faster!"

Sakura was already on her third lap; however, Ino was barely keeping up with the pink-headed girl.

Once Sakura saw Ino from a distance she began running off into the forest.

XxTo be continue...xX

"Keep running!?" I realized I woke up yelling. My eyes began to scan the room.

I was alone.

_Where is Hinata? And that girl_?

I got up to proceed into the living room.

_Hurry Ino? Why am I dreaming about my ex-best friend?_

I continue to walk and stop once I saw a note on the table. I took the paper; looking at what was written on it.

**Dear Saku,**

**I'm off to work early. I know you're tired and I wanted you to rest. Also, I wanted you to spend more time with our new roommate. So have fun today and don't show up to work. The remaining picture will be finished.****  
****P.S: I took the car!**

**XO~ Hinata****  
**  
Finishing the letter, I place it back on the table.

"Damnit!" was the only word that came out of my mouth.

I threw myself on the couch (Yes I love the couch very much.) not wanting to face Ino for today.

"Saku?" a girl questioned.

"Yea..."

The girl enters the living room sitting next to me on the couch.

"What happened?" Ino asked in a concerned voice.

Without thinking I told the girl, "I have to spend my 'day off' with you."

I still had my face against the cushions. You know, I hated Hinata at this moment.

It was silent once I told Ino about our day. I was predicting she was going to hit me or walk out of the apartment, yet that didn't happen. Looking back up to see her, I saw the blonde's expression.

It was an expression of hurt, but she had something to say.

"Saku. I know you might not like me but I haven't done anything wrong." her blue eyes were looking straight at me with her pouted lips.

I was never trying to be mean to her so I understand what she's saying and try to reason with her.

_Ino your slow!_ _Why was I thinking about the dream?__  
_  
Taking a heavy sigh I spoke, "I'm sorry... I didn't want to give you a wrong impression." I look at Ino who was already looking at me but something was different. I felt calm and not angry.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is complete. I wrote this chapter awhile back...I'm guessing since July? Hey I was busy, but now I'm ready to post more chapters for all the other stories with my friend Saya. *Looks at Saya* **

**Anyways the next chapter will be Ino's P.O.V and maybe she remembers Sakura? I don't know. Also I think Hinata will get her own section of the story, because Tenten and Hinata have their own Drama. Till next time peeps! **

**Bye~**

**R&R? Please...**


End file.
